Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to apparatus for heating substrates, such as semiconductor substrates.
Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor substrates are processed for a wide variety of applications, including the fabrication of integrated devices and microdevices. One method of processing substrates includes depositing a material, such as a dielectric material or a conductive metal, on an upper surface of the substrate. The material may be deposited in a lateral flow chamber by flowing a process gas parallel to the surface of a substrate positioned on a support, and thermally decomposing the process gas to deposit a material from the gas onto the substrate surface. Because a heated substrate facilitates the thermal decomposition of the process gas, it is desirable to have a uniform substrate temperature in order to effect a uniform deposition on the substrate. Non-uniformities in the temperature of the substrate can result in a non-uniform material deposition on the substrate, which ultimately affects the performance of the final manufactured device.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus for uniformly heating a substrate.